sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V7 Locations
The Inner Circle The most opulent and lavish section of the island is the inner circle. Located at the highest point of the island, the inner circle is where the leadership of the island lived separated from the other members of the community. Featuring a large manor house and several smaller but no less well-decorated and furnished homes, the inner circle looks like it comes from a different island entirely. The other main feature of note is the large walk-through garden that formerly featured many different exotic plants but is now overgrown and forgotten. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :The Manor House *The Robot With Human Hair (Madison Springer, Nathan Coleman) :Leadership Houses *she's ripping wings off of butterflies (Ivy Langley, Julien Leblanc) *the world is spinning but only in grey (Ivy Langley, Ace Ortega, Declyn Grayson-Anthis, Amelia Fischer, Lori Martin) :The Gardens *Time to Play the Game (Wyatt Carter, Bret Carter, Morgan Dragosavich, Bryan Merryweather) The Cliffside If you were to follow the path up from the rice paddies to the upper level of the island it will eventually split in two. While one branch leads to the leadership housing, the other leads to a wooden building erected on the cliffside. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :The Temple *Borrowed Time (Tyrell Lahti, Claudeson Bademosi) *Put on Your Game Face(Reuben Walters, Teresa Rojas) *They're Magically Delicious! (Ramsey Cortez, Theo Walterson, Mercy Ames, Parker Green) :The Memorial Garden *Why not me? (Ron Kiser, Danny Chamnanma, Layla DeBerg, Clayton Barber, Christina Rennes) *This Does Not Spark Joy (Megan Summers) :The Cliff *Entropy in a Closed System (Parker Green) *I'm a Princess, Cut From Marble, Smoother Than a Storm (Anna "Roxanne" Herbert, Princess McQuillan, Paloma Salt, Claudeson Bademosi, Megan Summers) The Woodlands Sitting on the uppermost level of the island are the woodlands. Lush and green and covered in a thick forest, the woodlands were a favored location for some of the more naturally-inclined members of the island community. The edge of the woodlands themselves provided the best view of the island that was freely accessible to everyone. The woodlands also feature a substantial open-air art exhibit displaying many pieces from many different members of the community. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :The Woods *Put Your Head On Straight and (Get Up, Get On, Get Out, Get Up) Fly Away, Little Birdie (Morgan Dragosavich) *"Sing us a song of the century..." (Jonathan Meyers, Angie Cortez, Adonis Cohen, Myles Roux) *one day i'll be king rat but hell, just a cockroach is fine for now (Abraham Watanabe) *"Shitshow" sounds so crass. I prefer "fecal fiesta." (Phillip Olivares) *the meantime (Cecil Salazar-Loveless) *Quintessential Thinking (Quinn Abert, Cecil Salazar-Loveless, Yuka Hayashibara, Katelynne Kirkpatrick, Manuel Figueroa) :Nature's Lookout *Rise Great Undead Lord Dread (Forrest Quin, Meilin Zhou, Katie Agustien, Erika Stieglitz) :The Art Exhibition *More Like FART EXHIBITION (Michael Froese, Aliya Kimia Nemati, Liberty Wren, Tony Acardi) :The Shoe Tree *dear army guys come quik there are terrorists- roxie (Roxie Borowski, Kayla Harris, Nona Hart) The Waterfall Overlooking Serenity Lake is the waterfall which flows from a river that begins at the top of the island. The area around the waterfall is also lush with vegetation and is noticeably peaceful under normal circumstances. However, while it gives an expansive view of the island and its surrounding area, those that approach the edge need to show caution as the rocks around the waterfall are slick and a fall would surely carry consequences. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :Waterfall Overlook *The Hunger Artist (Lucas Diaz, Dane Lennox, Sakurako Jackson, Adele Jones, Blake Davis) *Outsider Art (Katelynne Kirkpatrick) *Something Better (Emmett Bunnell, Emil Van Zandt III, Nona Hart, Erika Stieglitz) :Waterfall Cave *And I saw, from eyes that were not mine. And I felt, with a fear I could not reason. (Dolores Upton, Ariana Moretti, Emeka Gibson, Rhonda Lawson) The Menagerie Perhaps the strangest area on the island is the menagerie. Formerly home to a collection of exotic animals that were assembled by the leadership of the community, the menagerie is made up of multiple collections of enclosures for a variety of different species. These all sit abandoned, however, as following the departure of the island's community many of the animals escaped and went on to populate the island. The buildings themselves are beginning to show signs of their abandonment, but they are still in surprisingly good condition. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :Aviary *Early Bird (Billy Trevino, Kyle Harrison, Mackenzie Baker) :Stables *Bloom Nobly, in a Transient Life (Camilla Bell, Max Rudolph, Lucas Abernathy) :Menagerie *Unnatural Selection (Johnny Silva Ruiz, Gervais Frans Lambotte, Tyrell Lahti) *Welcome To The Fucking Monkey House(Phillip Olivares, Shauna Cooke) Serenity Lake Located at the bottom of the waterfall, Serenity Lake is a large naturally-occurring endorheic lake. Being picked out early as an area of outstanding natural beauty, the leadership of the island quickly set about creating an area for reflection and activities around it. The most eye-catching of these is the Serenity Circle that sits a little way off to the side of the lake itself. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :The Lake *Dead Bxdies in the Lake (Arizona Butler, Saffron Fields, Coriander Silverman, Caroline Ford, Yuki Hayashibara, Axel Fontaine) *They Don't Sleep on the Beach(William Dover) :The Serenity Circle *dehiscent (Beryl Mahelona, Henry Sparks, Abraham Watanabe, Jonah Heartgrave, Darlene Silva) *Six bullets. More than enough to kill anything that moves.(Darlene Silva) The Upper Wilds Located at the top of the lower levels of the island is the upper wilds. Formerly the main patch of arable land on the island, the years since the community's departure has seen the area become a collection of flooded fields while the wilderness has become thicker still, making navigation and traversal of the area extremely difficult. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :Upper Wilderness *Ghosts Of Mississippi (Faith Marshal-Mackenzie) *Survival of the Fittest? At this time of day, in this part of the country, localised entirely within your high school? (Stepney Cruz, Toby Underwood, Tristan O'Hara, Helena Fury) *Dead Clicks (Richard Smith, Gervais Frans Lambotte, Colin McCabe) *hold on to this lullaby (Joanne Coleman) :The Rice Paddies *Gristle and Mud (Paloma Salt, Abel Zelenovic) *Ich Bin Ein Berliner (Max Rudolph) *God Bless America [Island Remix ft. DJ TAIPAN] (Mikki Swift, Bree Jones, Julien Leblanc, Jackson Sullivan) Bodies: :Abel Zelenovic (Laying in one of the rice paddies, head bashed in) The Village Located on the lower level of the island and just below the rice paddies is the small village that makes up the worker housing. Constructed so that regular members of the community had somewhere to sleep and spend any private time they may have had, the houses are built with function over form in mind. They are small, identical wooden buildings set out in multiple rows. The only external differences between them comes from the paint schemes applied to each one by their former occupants. The only two buildings that differ in appearance are the bright red infirmary building and the commissary, which is painted with scenes of nature. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :East Housing *The Sky Is Falling, So Pull Up A Chair (Garren Mortimer, Cheridene Williams, Catherine Zier, Lucas Brady) *Girl from the Gutter (Tonya Collins) *If You Must Fight... (Tyrell Lahti) :West Housing *LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOYZ WHERE WE DROPPIN’ (Charelle Chernyshyova, Felix Rees, Sierra Cook, Willow O'Neal) *Mao Tse Tung Said (Valerija Bogdanovic) *A Cold Reception (Marceline Carlson) :Infirmary *Waking From One Nightmare into Another (Ned Jackson, Violet Quinn, Aurelien Valter, Jeremiah Anderson, Tirzah Foss) :The Commissary *What a Wicked Way to Treat the Girl That Loves You (Tanisha Abbey, Cammy Walker-Grimsley, Jeff Greene, Tonya Collins) *Rigor Samsa (Nia Karahalios) The Lower Wilds Following a signposted path away from the village and down into the jungles will eventually lead travelers to a beautiful golden beach that sits on the island's eastern coast. Far larger and more breathtaking than the beach at the bay, this was one of the most popular spots on the entire island. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :Lower Wilderness *Steady As She Goes (Connor Lorenzen, Mike Brown, Drew Woods, Matthew Hunt, Regina Petrov, Amber Yates) *LMAO they made Fortnite into a real thing!(Desiree Beck, Teresa Rojas, Reuben Walters, Terra Johnson) :The Beach *Meddling Heart (Emmett Bunnell, Emil Van Zandt III, Lorenzo Tavares) *Lobster? I hardly know 'er! (Catherine Zier) *My Balls Are Concrete (Thomas Buckley, Desiree Beck, Sean Leibowitz, Lucas Diaz) Bay Area eaLocated in the southwest corner of the island is a sheltered bay. The position of the bay combined with its tranquil waters made it the perfect spot for boats to dock. The pier was built not long after and was the preferred place for members of the island's community to go fishing. Threads (in chronological order by sub-area): :The Bay *Lachesism (Nia Karahalios, Alexander Brooke) *...Make It Clean (Tyrell Lahti) *Antisocial Darwinism (Johnny Silva Ruiz, Sakurako Jackson, Adele Jones, Blake Davis) :The Pier *Starting Point for G007 (Violet Schmidt, Dante Luciano Valerio, Blaise d'Aramitz, Camila Cañizares, Lorenzo Tavares, Tyrell Lahti) :Capsized Yacht *Juliette Sargent For Survival Of The Fittest Version Seven Winner (Juliette Sargent) *Holiday in Cambodia. (Marco Volker, Arjen Kramer, Juliette Sargent, Kelly Nguyen) *Als op een winternacht een reiziger (Arjen Kramer) :Ruined Lighthouse *Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' (Katrina Lavell, Yuko Hayashibara, Sven Vee, Demetri Futscher, Zachary Beck) *My first thought was, he lied in every word (Sven Vee) *Commissioning of The USS Dekcuc(Demetri Futscher)